Kid Icarus Skylander Uprising!
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: In this story the kid icarus cast will...battle with skylanders,yell at each other,pull pranks and maybe even some sad moments. First Fanfic yay! No pairings intended. (At least not yet) Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!
1. The Idea

Pit: *Sits outside Palutena's temple looking at the sky as it's early afternoon*

Dark pit: What the heck are you doing out here?

Pit: I'm bored.

*Just then i come outside wondering what was going on*.

(AN:Just Letting you guys know that i'm a dark angel. I'll explain later. Back to the story!)

Morgan: Hey guys! What's up?

Dark pit: Pit-stain says he's bored.

Pit: Hey! Don't call me that Pittoo!

Dark Pit: Hey! I warned you to never call me that again! *Grabs Pit's shirt*

Morgan: *I roll my eyes and facepalm* You guys are hopeless i swear. Come on i got an idea of what we can do.

Pit: Um i will once Pittoo lets go of my shirt...

Dark Pit: Stop calling me that and maybe i will!

Pit: Ok! OK!

Dark Pit: Good,now let's go see what Morgan's idea is.

Pit: Ok.

~In Palutena's Temple~

Pit: So what's your idea Morgan?

Morgan: *I walk over to a couch and pick up a Skylander* Wanna fight each other in this?

Dark Pit: Skylanders huh? Sounds cool. I can kick Pit's butt in more than just real life.

Pit: Ha ha,very funny Pittoo.

Dark Pit: *Gives Pit a death stare*

Morgan: _What have i gotten myself into?_ So what characters do you guys wanna play with?

Pit: *looks at the pile of Skylanders and picks up the Spyro figure*

Dark Pit: Figures that you'd choose Spyro. *Picks up the Dark Spyro figure*

Pit: Figures that you'd choose Dark Spyro *smirks*

Dark Pit: *Elbows Pit in the stomach*

Palutena: *laughs* What are you three up to?

Pit: We are gonna play Skylanders!

Dark Pit: Yes,and Pit's gonna get his butt kicked.

Pit: Hey!

Palutena: May i play with you guys? I havn't played this in a while.

Pit: Ask Morgan.

Dark Pit: _Oh god...Last thing we need is Palutena playing...Morgan please! Don't let her play! _Ask Morgan.

Morgan: I guess it would be alright. *Ignores Dark Pit signaling to tell her no*

Palutena: Thank you Morgan and i saw that Pittoo.

Dark Pit: Oh my god! Stop calling me by that stupid name!

Pit: *Glares at his dark copy*

Dark Pit: Hey it's not like i said Palutena! *mumbles* Pit-Stain

Pit: I heard that!

*Pit and Dark Pit go and argue in another room while me and Palutena talk*

Morgan: So what Skylander will you play as?

Palutena: *Looks at the Skylander pile and chooses Whirlwind*

Morgan: Heh good choice.

Palutena: Thank you Morgan. Oh and Vir-*CRASH*

Morgan: What the hell was that?

Palutena: Morgan watch your language.

Morgan: *Rolls eyes* Let's go see what happened this time.

*We walk in to see Pit on the floor rubbing his head and Dark Pit rubbing his leg*

Morgan: What the heck did you guys do?

Dark pit: Apparently the goddess of brutality thought it would be fun to sneak up on us and beat us up.

Pit: You got lucky. She only knocked you over. She punched me upside the head.

Viridi: It's goddess of NATURE!

Morgan: *Covers ears and sighs*

Viridi: So what's going on? Usually Morgan is in her room or sulking somewhere.

Morgan: *glares at viridi with fangs bared*( AN:Yes i have fangs. Roll with it)

Palutena: Alright,alright that's enough. Viridi we are having a small game with Morgan's Skylanders.

Viridi: Ew,i hate that game. Spyro Dawn Of The Dragon was better.

Morgan: I agree but the multiplayer is fun. *Walks over and helps Pit and Dark Pit up*

Viridi: Eh,true. I'll go choose one.

Palutena: Ok let's go into the living room.

Pit: Cool!

Dark Pit: Sigh why do i put up with all of you?

Morgan: Oh stop complaining.

~In The Living Room~

Viridi: I already know who i'm using! *Picks up Camo*

Dark Pit: Whooo...like we care.

Pit:_ He's just asking for Viridi to kill him. Either that or Morgan will. _Anyway so are we ready?

*Phosphora flies in*

Palutena: Why hello Phosphora! Would you like to join us?

Dark pit: Hey we have enough irritating players!

Phosphora: What are you implying?!

Dark pit: I'm not just looking at you. *Points to Morgan and Pit*

Morgan: Excuse me!?

Pit: _Oh boy here we go..._

Palutena: Alright you guys don't start again.

Dark pit: Humph...

Morgan: _Asshole..._

Phosphora: Well if i may i'd love to join! Now where's Zap?

Pit: Right here *Tosses it to Phosphora*

Phosphora: *Catches it.* Thanks Pit *winks at him*

Pit *blushes*

Dark pit: *looks at Palutena and cocks an eyebrow*

Palutena: Don't ask...

Phosphora: Yea wouldn't want to make her upset again about being called-mmff

*Pit covers her mouth*

Morgan: *Cocks an eyebrow*

Dark Pit: Probably best if we don't know.

Viridi: I'VE BEEN FORGOTTEN AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN IN FANFICTION!?

*4th wall breaks*

Morgan: Great...guess i'll have to fix that later...

Pit: CAN WE JUST PLAY THE GAME ALREADY?!

*Everyone stares at Pit*

Dark Pit: Jeez. Impatient much?

Pit: Well the readers are getting impatient. Don't blame me.

Morgan: Great...thanks for giving me more work Pit...

Pit: What do you mean?

Viridi: Can we please stop breaking the 4th wall?

Phosphora: Ha,usually Pit does that by saying things like "Komaytos look like little metroi-"

Viridi: SHHH! Don't bring that up!

Phosphora: Sorry...jeez.

Morgan: Alright...

Dark Pit: Let's...

Pit: Do...

Everyone: THIS!


	2. Purple Dragon VS Terror Of The Skies

**Hey i've done another chapter! Hope this isn't too lame. I'm willing to take ideas if you wanna give me some. Anyways here is the lineup.**

**Pit: I'm using the almighty purple dragon Spyro!**

**Dark Pit: I'm using Dark Spyro. He's badass.**

**Palutena: I'm using the graceful Whirlwind.**

**Viridi: I'm using the overpowered Camo!**

**Phosphora: I'm using Zap!**

**Morgan: You'll all find out who i'm using in this chapter.**

**Pit: Why are you making them wait Rose?**

**Morgan: SHHH! Pit! I told you never to call me that!**

**Pit: Why? **

**Dark Pit: Because people will mistake her for Amy Rose from Sonic.**

**Morgan: Shut up! I can't help that my mom made that my middle name!**

**Dark Pit: Hey i know how to get under her skin now!**

**Pit: How?**

**Dark Pit: I'm gonna call her Amy Rose!**

**Morgan: You better not!**

**Dark Pit: Hi Amy Rose!**

**Morgan: Shut up or i'll start calling you Pittoo.**

**Dark Pit: ...**

**Morgan: That's what i thought. Anyways enjoy the chapter guys!**

Morgan: Alright who's going first?

Pit: *Raises hand*

Dark Pit: *Raises hand*

Phosphora: Well i guess that answers that question.

Viridi: Great the two angelic dork twins go first.

Dark Pit: *Stares daggers at Viridi*

Pit: _Why must she go there? Man why do i put up with her?_

Palutena: Alright you two let's start.

Pit: Right! *Turns Xbox360 on*

Morgan: Who's Xbox profile should we use? *Scrolls down the list*

Pit: I've done quite a bit on my file.

Dark Pit: I've done more.

Pit: Have not!

Dark Pit: Have too!

~15 Minutes Later~

Dark Pit: FINE! You've done more! Holy crap, your so freaking stubborn!

Pit: *Grins then looks around* Hey Pittoo where did everybody g-OW! What was that for!?

Dark Pit: *Rubs fist* I've told you a thousand times. Stop calling me Pittoo! To answer your question i don't know.

Morgan: *Walks in with wings flapping in anger* Are you two done!? My god! You two were arguing for 15 minutes!

Palutena: Pit and Pitt-

Dark Pit: Dark Pit. Call me that or i swear...

Palutena: Fine Pit and Dark Pit. Do you two not want to have the Power of Flight for a week?

Viridi: Ohhh nice one Palutena.

Phosphora:Giggles on the couch over her phone*(AN: Yes Phosphora has a phone. Again,just roll with it.)

Dark Pit: *Crosses arms* Your supposed to be the Goddess of Light?

Pit: _Aw man. I don't Lady Palutena to be mad at me..._No...sorry Lady Palutena.

Palutena: It's alright Pit. Just behave you two. Alright?

Pit: Yes, Lady Palutena!

Dark Pit: Fine.

Viridi: Wow never knew you could handle those two like that. Ha! They sound like two four year olds getting scolded by thier mother!

Morgan: I've chosen my Xbox profile you guys.

Phosphora: Hey! Give me back my phone!

Morgan: No, we can't have anymore distractions. We need to start playing.

Dark Pit: Yea or else this story will start getting hate for being off topic too much.

*BOOM*

Morgan: I'm not rebuilding that!

Palutena: Dark Pit...*Facepalms*

Pit: Pittoo! You broke the freaking 4th wall again! Why!?

Dark Pit: Shut up...

Viridi: Sigh,i'll get my troops to rebuild it. I do everything around here i swear...

Morgan: *Throws a pillow at Viridi*

Viridi: Hey! *Dodges the pillow*

Pit: Ok well let's play.

Dark Pit: Prepare to get your butt kicked!

Pit: You wish.

**Announcer:**

**Spyro**

**VS **

**Dark Spyro**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Pit: *Launches a few fireballs at DS (Dark Spyro)

Dark Pit: *Dodges and starts flying*

Pit: Grrr...*Jumps using a jump pad and grabs some food so DS wouldn't get it)

~With The Peanut Gallery~

Viridi: Huh,this is almost as amusing as watching them play Light VS Dark.

Morgan: This'll be good. *Grabs bowl of pretzels*

Phosphora: Hey can i have a pretzel?

Morgan: No,because your not on the couch with us.

Phosphora: AW! I prefer to float!

Morgan: Screw you then.

~Back With The Two Angel Twins~

Pit currently has Spyro at half health.

Dark Pit currently has Dark Spyro only missing 1/4 of his health

Pit:_ Crud...when did Pittoo get so good?_

Dark Pit: *looks at Pit and then back at the game* _Man Pit is really focused on this. I'm almost tempted to go easy on him but,um no i won't._

Pit: *Starts flying and does the Earth Pound on DS causing him to lose some health*

Dark Pit: *Hits Spyro with some fire balls dropping him to just under half but gets caught in the spikes* Darnit!

Pit: Ha! *Spams DS with fireballs while he's trapped dropping his health to less than Spyro's* How do you like that!?

Dark Pit: Oh now your gonna get it Pit-stain...*Charges up his Flaming Horns*

Pit: _Oh crap..._

~With The Oh-So Wonderful Peanut Gallery~

Morgan: *Throws pretzels at Phosphora*

Phosphora: Thanks!

Morgan: *Curses under her breath*

Pautena: Morgan I heard that.

Viridi: Ohh busted!

Morgan: *Glares at Viridi then glares at Palutena*

Palutena: Morgan,while Pit and Dark Pit are playing i think we need to talk.

Viridi: *Laughs quietly*

Phosphora: *Snickers*

Morgan: *Eyes start to glow in anger but then Palutena drags her outside by the wings*

Viridi: *Falls off couch laughing at Morgan's expense*

Phosphora: *Also hits the floor laughing*

Pit and Dark Pit were so focused on thier game that they saw none of this even though they were sitting right next to them.

~Back To The Match That No One Was Paying Attention To Anymore~

Pit: _He's gonna try to take me down with his Horn Charge. Not if i can help it!_

Dark Pit:_ Alright it's fully charged and Spyro's in my sights! It's time to end this!_

Pit: *Looks at the screen emotionless but a spark of happiness flickers in his blue eyes*

Dark Pit: *Unleashes his Horn Charge*

Pit: *Presses a button causing Spyro to fly*

Dark Pit: Too late Pit-stain!

Pit: I'm smarter than i look bro. *Activates Spyro's Earth Pound and Hit's DS and drains the rest of his health*

Dark Pit: WHAT THE FU-

Pit: Ha! Eat it Pittoo!

Palutena: Ah who was the victor?

Morgan: Looks like Mr "Full of himself" just lost! *Laughs loudly*

Viridi: Oh wow! Did he really just lose to Pit of all people!?

Pit: Thanks a lot Viridi...

Phosphora: Yea,looks like it!

Morgan: *Slaps Viridi and Phosphora upside the head*

Viridi: What was that for?!

Morgan: Laughing at me earlier.

Palutena: Way to go Pit!

Pit: Yay! I won!

Dark Pit: THAT'S IT I'M DONE! *Stomps upstairs*

Morgan: Um...ok? Sore loser much?

Pit: Sigh...He'll come down soon. He just needs to cool off.

Palutena: Of all people you'd know best Pit.

Pit: *Grins at Palutena*

Viridi: So who's gonna play the next match?

Phosphora: Well since Morgan's back i say it should be me and her.

Morgan: Ok Phos.

Pit: Wait!

Palutena: What's the matter Pit?

Pit: She never picked a Skylander to play with!

*Everyone looks at Morgan*

Morgan: Oh,don't worry Pit. I've got one already. Even painted her to look like my dragon form. *Pulls my skylander out off my pocket*

Viridi: Big suprise. Your using Cynder.

Morgan: Yup. Best of them all. In my opinion at least. I like her nickname too. "Terror of the skies". Ha! I love it. Although i think Dark Pit would be a better candidate for that nickname.

Dark Pit: I heard that!

Morgan: You were supposed to!

Viridi: Ha! I like it. I'll still call him Pittoo but i like it. "Terror of the skies". Can't wait to annoy him with that!

Pit: Me too!_ He probably won't mind it at first but it'll get to him after a while._

Palutena: Alright so Cynder VS Zap?

Phosphora: Heck yea!

*CRASH*

Pit: Aw crap! Was that the 4th wall again?

Morgan: No,it sounded like it came from upstairs...wait...Dark pit's in my room! What the hell man!? *Runs upstairs*

Pit: *Facepalms* Oh great...

Viridi: Palutena?

Palutena: Yes Viridi?

Viridi: Do they have some kind of rivalry going on?

Plautena: No,not that i know of. Morgan is just really difficult. She requires a lot of patience and Dark Pit isn't known for patience.

Phosphora: Either that or he has a crush on her.

Pit: I really doubt that. He tells me everyday how much he hates her.

Phosphora: Wow Pit.

Pit: What?

Phosphora: I'm suprised you were listening.

Pit: *sweatdrops* Oh come on! I listen!

Viridi: Since when?

Pit: Huh what was that Viridi?

Palutena: *Breaks down laughing*

Phosphora: *Starts laughing*

Viridi: *Facepalms*

*Dark Pit screams from upstairs*

Pit: Uh oh...

**Morgan: And that does it! I know i'm evil. *Eyes glow white and pupiless* I left it on a cliffhanger!**

**Pit: Um...**

**Dark Pit: I'm gonna admit it...she's creepy...**

**Morgan: Shut it. Both of you or i'll turn into my dragon form and destroy you both.**

**Pit: *Gulp***

**Dark Pit: *Get's up and leaves***

**Morgan: Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! *Leaves***

**Pit: Someone help me...**


	3. Convexital Angel VS Electric Goddess

**Morgan: Hey guys! I saw that already a few people have read this and i hope it's not bad. Anyway this chapter it's me VS Phosphora. Although they heard Dark Pit scream. I wonder what happened...*Sly grin***

**Dark Pit: I hate you.**

**Pit: Hey guys!**

**Dark Pit: I hate you too**

**Pit: Why? **

**Dark Pit: Because of Rosey over there.**

**Morgan: Hey! I told you never to call me that Pittoo!**

**Dark Pit: That's it! *Tackles Morgan***

**Pit: O...k...while thier fighting i guess we can start the story...ENJOY!**

*****Everyone hears Dark Pit scream from upstairs*

Pit: Uh oh...

Viridi: What the heck?

Palutena: Pit,can you please go see what happened?

Pit: Sure Lady Palutena! * Runs upstairs*

Phosphora: Man,that Morgan sure doesn't take crap does she?

Palutena: No,she doesn't.

Viridi: I'll say. She's worse than Pittoo.

Pit: *Yells from upstairs* Holy crud! Lady Palutena can you come here please?

Palutena: Yes Pit! I'm coming! *Goes upstairs*

Viridi: Let's go too.

Phosphora: Ok.

~On the Top Floor~

*Everyone walks upstairs and sees Dark Pit on the floor rubbing his face*

Pit: Are you alright Pittoo!?

Dark Pit: *Punches Pit in the face* Yes and don't call me Pittoo for the love of-

Palutena: Oh jeez! What happened Dark Pit? Why are you rubbing your face?

Viridi: What's going on up here!?

Phosphora: Yea what she said!

Dark Pit: Apparently i pissed Morgan off a little too much...

Pit: What do you mean?

Dark Pit: *Removes his hand from his face*

Pit: Oh my god...*Sees a claw wound on Dark Pit's face*

Palutena: Pit! Language!

Pit: *Sweatdrops* Uh...sorry...

Viridi: Man that girl really hates you.

Phosphora: What happened?

Dark Pit: I heard her coming up the stairs and when she stormed into her room and saw me messing with her laptop and a few other things she blew a fuse.

Palutena: I assume she...

Dark Pit: Yea she turned into her dragon form and attacked me. Luckily i escaped with only a claw mark to the face.

Morgan: Um...

*Everyone turns to me coming out of my room still in my dragon form*

Dark Pit: _Why am i tempted to hide behind Pit?_

Palutena: Morgan...

Morgan: *Walks over to Dark Pit* I'm sorry...

Dark Pit: _Woah! Did she seriously..._

Viridi: Woah Morgan. Never heard you say sorry before.

Morgan: *Changes back into my angel form and leans against a wall* I have a heart you know. Of course i'm not gonna feel good about hurting someone else. At least...not again.

Dark Pit: Thank you Morgan.

*Everyone stares at Dark Pit*

Dark Pit: What?

Pit: _Wow double firsts. First Morgan says "I'm sorry" and now Pittoo says "Thank you". What is going on today?_

Morgan: *Smiles at Dark Pit*

Phosphora: Hey can we play now Morgan?

Morgan: *Smiles* Sure Phossy. *Goes downstairs with Phosphora*

Palutena: *Smiles*

Pit: *Looks at Dark Pit* Let's go.

Dark Pit: *Nods and smiles*

*Both go downstairs*

Viridi: Morgan really is weird isn't she?

Palutena: Yes,at times she can be a little warped,but she really does have a caring heart.

Viridi: Let's go see what damage those four are getting into.

Palutena: Alright Viridi.

~Back Downstairs (With everyone's spirits lifted)~

Morgan: Alright Phosphora. Let's see how good you are with Zap!

Phosphora: Oh you are on!

Pit: *Get's up and goes into the kitchen*

Palutena: Pit,what are you doing?

Pit: *Shouts from the kitchen* Making popcorn. Anyone want some?

Dark Pit: I do.

Viridi: I'm good!

Morgan: Hey Pit? Get me one of my Hershey bars out of the freezer would ya? (AN: I put mine in the freezer. I like it that way)

Pit: Sure!

Palutena: Pit? You remember how to use the microwave,right?

Pit: Um...

Phosphora: Pit doesn't know how to use a microwave?

Dark Pit: Apparently not...

Palutena: Dark Pit,can you please go help him?

Dark Pit: Alright. *Get's up and goes into the kitchen*

Morgan: *Starts up a new match* Alright Phosphora. Let's do this!

Viridi: This'll be entertaining.

**Cynder**

**VS**

**Zap**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Morgan: (In-game) *Uses Shadow Dash and takes some of Zap's health*

Phosphora: I don't think so! *Uses the slimy water attack* (AN: Sorry i don't remember what it's official name is)

Morgan: Darn. *Tries to move but is zapped by Zap's Electric Blast*

Palutena: It's nice to watch friendly competition and not have to hear swearing.

Morgan: I assume that was pointed at me?

Viridi: Yes and no. Pit and Pittoo do it too.

Dark Pit: *Shouts from the kitchen* Don't call me that!

Viridi: Suck it up!

Palutena: _What would i do without all of you? _

Phosphora: Shoot! *Get's hit with Cynder's Black Lightning*

Morgan: Ha! Your already down to half health!

Phosphora: Don't get so cocky...

~In The Kitchen~

Dark Pit: How the heck can you not know how to use a microwave?!

Pit: Hey! You don't know how to use the oven!

Dark Pit: That's different! An oven is more complicated!

Pit: Doubt it

Dark Pit: You don't know how to use the oven either. Do you?

Pit: Uh...

Dark Pit: *Facepalm* Just let me do it.

Pit: Fine.

~In The Living Room~

**Current status:**

**Cynder has lost only 1/4 of her health**

**Zap has lost 3/4 of his health**

Morgan: _Alrighty let's finish this..._

Phosphora: Urgh! Come on Zap don't fail me now! *Hits Cynder with more electric blasts*

Viridi: I havn't heard any explosions. Are Pit and Dark Pit still alive?

Palutena: Aw come on Viridi. They don't always destroy things.

Pit: *Yells from inside the kitchen* Hey stop throwing popcorn at me!

Dark Pit: Don't throw dish towels at my head then!

Palutena: Usually.

Pit: *Walks in holding a bowl of popcorn and Morgan's Hershey bar*

Dark Pit: Looks like we made it just in time. *Points to the TV *

Phosphora: Urgh! Cynder is cheap...

Morgan: Your only saying that because your losing.

Pit: Hey Morgan! Catch! *Tosses Hershey bar at me *

Morgan: *I just close my eyes and let the chocolate hit me in the head and fall onto the couch next to me*

Pit: Aw...

Dark Pit: Dude...she wasn't able to put her controller down.

Pit: Whoops...

Viridi: Terror of the skies is right. For once.

Dark Pit: Great do we have another dumb nickname for me?

Viridi: Yes. Yes we do.

Dark Pit: Good. It's better than Pittoo.

Phosphora: Oh,we are still gonna call you that.

Dark Pit: Oh come on...

Pit: Morgan came up with it,blame her.

Morgan: Hey!

Dark Pit: Still! She came up with a better name than you!

Pit: I didn't make up Pittoo! Lady Palutena did!

Palutena: Alright you two. That's enough.

Morgan: *Grins evily*

Phosphora: Morgan...why are you grinning like that?

Morgan: This is why. *Shadow Dashes Zap and defeats him*

Phosphora: Dangit!

**Cynder: I'd say nice try but it wasn't**.

Morgan: Great now i can eat this. *Unwraps Hershey bar and takes a bite*

Dark Pit: Phosphora just got owned by a digital dragoness.

Phosphora: Shut it...

Palutena: Well it looks like the first two winners are Pit and Morgan.

Viridi: Yes captain obvious. We can see that.

Pit: Viridi! Leave her alone!

Viridi: I'll say what i want!

Morgan: Oh for the love of arceus...

Palutena: Thank you Pit. Now who's next?

Dark Pit: You and Viridi.

Pit: _Oh god...this is sooo not going to end well..._

Morgan: Be right back. *Goes upstairs*

Palutena: Alright. Light VS Nature?

Viridi: Time for you to meet your match Palutena!

Morgan: *Comes back down holding a stuffed bear*

Phosphora: *Falls of the couch laughing*

Morgan: What's so funny Phosphora?!

Phosphora: Why do you have a stuffed bear?

Morgan: ...

Viridi: Wow i didn't know the big,bad Morgan had stuffed toys! What do you sleep with it too?

Morgan: ...Yes...

*Everyone but Palutena and Pit break down laughing*

Dark Pit: Not to mention the My Little Pony toys in her room!

Viridi: She has WHAT?! *Continues to laugh*

Morgan: How'd you find out about those!?

Dark Pit: While i was in your room i found your pony figures

Phosphora: *laughs louder* Your such a baby!

Morgan: *Sniff* You guys are mean! *Runs upstairs crying*

Dark Pit: That may have been a little too far...

Viridi: I don't think it was! It was halarious!

Pit: You guys are cold...*Goes upstairs*

Phosphora: Where is he going?

Palutena: Probably to calm her down. That was really mean guys.

Dark Pit: ...

Viridi: ...

Phosphora: ...

Palutena: Let's get ready Viridi.

Viridi: Alright fine.

**Pit: And there we go! Another chapter down!**

**Dark Pit: Come here Morgan!**

**Morgan: You can't make me Pittoo!**

**Dark Pit: Damnit Morgan! *Tackles me again***

**Pit: ...**

**Morgan: *Punches Dark Pit off***

**Dark Pit: OW! What the hell?!**

**Morgan: Stop trying to kill me you jerk!**

**Dark Pit: Who's gonna make me Rosey!?**

**Morgan: I'm gonna freaking kill you!**

**Pit: You guys are cute.**

**Dark Pit: Pit your not helping.**

**Pit: *laughs and runs away***

**Dark Pit: Pit! Get back here! *Runs off***

**Morgan: *Sigh*,hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now i have to go make sure those two don't kill each other. Cya!**


	4. All Hell Has Broken Loose!

**Morgan: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. It has more humor that usual because now i have a lot more to work with.**

**Dark Pit: If you torture me in this this story anymore i'll rip your wings off!**

**Morgan: *Rolls eyes* Yea Pittoo,sure.**

**Dark Pit: IT'S DARK PIT!**

**Pit: Why are you guys fighting so much?**

**Morgan: Ask mister temper over there. I just enjoy teasing and he threatens to rip my wings off and kill me in my sleep.**

**Dark Pit: Pit,don't you have somewhere to be?**

**Pit: Nope.**

**Morgan: *Whispers in Dark Pit's ear* Catch me if you can Pittoo! *Runs away***

**Dark Pit: YOU SON OF A BISCUIT! GET BACK HERE! *Runs off***

**Pit: Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Upstairs in Morgan's room~**

Pit: Morgan,are you ok? *Sees Morgan sitting on her bed...grinning?*

Morgan: Yup! Why wouldn't i be?

Pit: Well...you just ran up here crying because they laughed at you.

Morgan: Oh no i faked that.

Pit: Huh.

Morgan: I wanted an excuse to come upstairs without suspicion.

Pit: Why?

Morgan: I'm gonna pull a prank on Dark Pit.

Pit: *Grins evilly* Can i help?

Morgan: Oh hell yea! Let's go set it up.

Pit: So what are we doing?

Morgan: Oh,you'll see...

~20 minutes later~

Morgan: *Pretends to sniffle while Pit plays along*

Pit: *Walks downstairs with Morgan*

Viridi: Morgan. We are sorry ok?

Morgan: I can tell it's not sincere Viridi but i'll accept it.

Palutena: Alright now that that's settled,we can start.

Dark Pit: *Smiles slyly at Pit and Morgan and whispers* _Alright this'll be hilarious._

Phosphora: *Hears this and leans in*_ I know right? I'm gonna laugh my head off._

Pit:_ Even i'm gonna find this funny though i'll still defend Lady Palutena if Viridi gets too mean._

Morgan:_ It's a game Pit. I'll bet they'll start cussing worse than me._

Dark Pit:_ And THAT'S saying something..._

Morgan: _Shut it._

Pit: There starting!

**Game Announcer:**

**Whirlwind**

**VS**

**Camo**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Palutena: Take this Viridi! *Uses the rainbow blast*

Viridi: I don't think so! Time for you to see exactly why Camo is so overpowered! *Uses the exploding melon attack*

Palutena: You've GOTTA be kidding me! *Whirlwind's health is already down to half*

Dark Pit: Wow Camo is cheap...and not the way phosphora put it...

Phosphora: For once i agree...

Pit: Jeez...

Morgan: I warned her...

Dark Pit: When?

Morgan: In an alternate story that i'm gonna write soon so fans won't be too confused.

***4th wall breaks in the background***

Palutena: *Pauses the game* Who's gonna repair that later?

Viridi: Not it!

Morgan: Not it!

Phosphora: Not it!

Dark Pit: Not it!

Palutena: Not it!

Pit: Not-aw what the heck!?

Palutena: Sorry Pit. It's your turn i guess.

Pit: AWWWW!

Dark Pit: *Whacks Pit upside the head* Oh man up. A lot of fans think you're so un-manly.

***4th wall breaks further(Can it do that?)***

Morgan: Ha! More work for Pit!

Pit: WHAT!? WHY!?

Viridi: Your so whiny...

Phosphora: *uncovers her ears* Yea i've had to cover my ears.

Palutena: Alright Viridi. Back to the game.

Viridi: Bring it!

Dark Pit: Oh god,here we go…

Palutena: *Unpauses*

Viridi: *Uses another exploding melon attack*

Palutena: *Eye twitches as her health is down to a sliver*

Pit: Lady...Palutena? You ok?

Dark Pit: Yea...are you alright?

Palutena: YES I'M WONDERFUL YOU TWO FEATHER BRAINS! THANKS FOR ASKING! *Shoots Viridi in-game with her tempest clouds*

Pit: *Sits there shocked beyond belief and hurt*

Dark Pit: *Stands behind the couch terrified*

Phosphora: _Woah..._

Viridi: *Doesn't show it on her face but the let up in-game shows her shock*

Palutena: *Ignores everyone's reaction and continues to beat Camo*

Morgan: *Gets up and goes into the kitchen,dragging Pit and Dark Pit with her*

**~In the Kitchen~**

Pit: Holy shit...

Dark Pit: I'm not surprised you swore. That's the only way i think you can word our reaction...

Morgan: Not me. I saw this coming.

Pit: How?

Morgan: I'm not stupid Pit. She's more competitive than any of us combined.

Dark Pit: Their still at it. Listen.

***All three of them listen through the door***

Viridi: Damnit Palutena! You suck!

Palutena: How do i suck!? You just HAD to use an overpowered character!

Viridi: SHUT UP!

Phosphora: *Runs outside screaming in terror*

**~Back With The Three Angels~**

Morgan: Holy Arceus...

Pit: I'm scared...

Dark Pit: I think we should just hide in here until they're done.

Morgan: Good plan.

Pit: Where to hide?

Dark Pit: Hm...

**In the end Dark Pit hid behind some curtains.**

**Pit hid in the fridge.**

**Morgan hid in the cabinet under the sink.**

**~Back into the living room~**

Palutena: *Swears* Viridi your gonna pay if i lose.

Viridi: Too bad bitch! *Finishes off Whirlwind*

Palutena: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-*The whole temple is enveloped in an extremely bright light*

Viridi: Palutena! CALM DOWN! I'M SORRY!

Palutena: *Calms down* I'm...sorry too.

Viridi: Hug you goddess of light

Palutena: Aw viridi! You are soft!

Viridi: Don't push it.

Palutena: Hey where did everybody go?

**~In The Kitchen With The Cowering Angels~**

Dark Pit: Are we dead?

Morgan: *Opens the cabinet door slightly* I don't think so...

Dark Pit: Where's Pit?

Pit: *Opens the fridge door* It's f-freezing in there!

Dark Pit: No duh. It's a refrigerator. It's supposed to be cold. Nice hiding place by the way.

Pit: Sh-shut up...

Phosphora: *Flies in the window* Is it over? *Looks at the three of us* And why are you three hiding in those weird places?

Morgan: I think so and don't ask...

Dark Pit: Come on,let's go see.

Pit: S-sure...

**~In The Living Room~**

Palutena: Oh,there you guys are!

Pit: *Shivers*

Viridi: What's wrong with him?

Dark Pit: Either he's cold or terrified.

Palutena: Of what?

Morgan: *Covers Dark Pit's,Pit's and Phosphora's mouths* Nothing!

Phosphora: *Gives Morgan a WTF look*

Dark Pit: *Rolls eyes*

Pit: *Continues to shiver*

Viridi: *Looks out the window* Huh time sure flies! It's time for bed!

Phosphora: *Yawns* Agreed!

Viridi: Alright. We will be back tomorrow for the finale! Bye! *Disappears in a flurry of flower petals*

Palutena: I'm gonna head to bed too. You three better not be up too late. *Goes upstairs to her room and closes the door*

Dark Pit: I'm gonna see what's on TV.

Pit: I'm gonna play my 3DS. *Grabs 3DS and sits down on the couch*

Morgan: I'm gonna go watch some Youtube and check the activity on my channel. *Turns on computer*

Dark Pit: Hey Morgan?

Morgan: Yea?

Dark Pit: Two questions. One,where's the remote?

Morgan: Um...good question.

Pit: Oh! I'm sitting on it. Here.

Dark Pit: Ok second question,how do you change it back to TV?

Morgan: Here just hand it to me i'll do it.

Dark Pit: Humph,you could've just told me how to do it...

Morgan: *Switches the source back to TV*

Dark Pit: Thanks i guess...

Morgan: No problem.

Dark Pit: *Sits down next to Pit and watches Danny Phantom*

Pit:* Finds his copy of Pokemon X and starts playing*

Morgan: *Starts watching creepypasta games on youtube*

***2 Hours Later***

Pit: *Yawn* I'm beat.

Dark Pit: *Yawn* Darnit Pit!

Pit: What?

Dark Pit: When you get tired i get tired! Our connection remember?

Pit: Oh right, but hey i can't help being tired!

Dark Pit: I see Morgan yawning over there too. Let's all go to bed.

Pit: *Comes over to Morgan* Morgan let's hit the hay.

Morgan: *Doesn't hear Pit*

Dark Pit: Pit she has earbuds in. Plus she's listening to "Angel Of Darkness" full blast.

Pit: How is she not deaf yet?

Dark Pit: I'll handle this. *Walks over to me and leans toward my ear* MORGAN WE'RE HITTING THE HAY!

Morgan: *Jumps six feet in the air* WHAT THE HELL PITTOO!?

Dark Pit: That's what you get for listening to music on full blast and...*Smacks me in the face* don't call me Pittoo. *Walks upstairs*

Pit: Wow that was...interesting.

Morgan: F you all...

Pit: Come on.

Morgan: *Turns computer off* Alright fine.

**~Upstairs in Pit's room~**

Pit: *Changes into pajamas* Wow Pittoo was really mean. Although i must admit i never knew she could jump that high. *Goes into the bathroom and bumps into Dark Pit*

**~In The Bathroom~**

Dark Pit: Oh hey.

Pit: I'll be outta your hair in a sec. Just gotta brush my teeth.

Dark Pit: Nah,don't worry about it. I was done anyway. I'm gonna go change and then i'll play some Pokemon on my 3DS for a while.

Pit: I thought you said you were-*Yawns*

Dark Pit: *Yawns* Darnit Pit!

Pit: Sorry!

Dark Pit: Eh,whatever. I know what i said but i want to mess around in Pokemon Y for a while. Cya tomorrow. *Leaves the bathroom and heads toward his room*

Morgan: *Comes into the bathroom* Hey Pit: *Smiles evily*

Pit: Hey *His speech is garbled because of the toothpaste in his mouth*

Morgan: *Picks up her black toothbrush when suddenly...*

**~With Dark Pit~**

Dark Pit: *Walks down the hall towards his room and opens the door when...A WHOLE BUNCH OF MY LITTLE PONY PLUSHIES AND FIGURES FALL ON HIS HEAD!

Dark Pit: WHAT THE HELL?! Wait...MORGAN!

Pit: Shouts from the bathroom* I helped too!

Dark Pit: MORGAN! PIT!

**~The prank from Morgan's and Pit's POV (Sort of)~**

Morgan: *Hears Dark Pit scream from his room and starts laughing insanely*

Pit: *Spits his toothpaste all over the place and laughs*

Dark Pit: *Shouts from his room* MORGAN!

Pit: I helped too!

Dark Pit: MORGAN! PIT!

Morgan: *Runs into her room continuing to laugh* That's what you get for insulting the awesomeness that is My Little Pony!

Pit: *Goes into his room with toothpaste dripping down his face while still laughing*

Dark Pit: *Chucks the my little pony toys out into the hallway and goes to sleep*

* * *

**Morgan: Alright there we go! I think this is my best chapter yet.**

**Dark Pit: Sure it is.**

**Morgan: Jerk**

**Dark Pit: HOW AM I THE JERK!?**

**Morgan: Because i said so.**

**Dark Pit: Grrr**

**Pit: Read and review guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Dark Pit: Don't encourage her!**

**Pit: I will if i want!**

**Morgan: *Yawn***

**Pit: What's wrong Morgan?**

**Morgan: It's 3:25 in the morning. That's what's wrong. I'm tired, how are you guys not!?**

**Dark Pit: I'm used to being up really late.**

**Pit: *Passes out on the floor***

**Morgan: I'll take him to his room. Night guys!**

**Dark Pit: Night. *Goes to play Pokemon Y***

* * *

BTW guys i have a poll up on my page asking who do you want to win this fanfiction's skylander matches?

Pit

Viridi

Morgan

It's on my Deviantart page! My username is Voltaradragoness.


End file.
